Chora Soraen
Name: Chora Soraen Chora is just over six foot and has a thin build. She is well muscled though, from working the nets of her father's small fishing rig. Her skin is bronzed from continual work in the sun, and the colour sets off her soft hazel eyes well. Her hair is a dark mousy brown, the ends bleached lighter from the sun. When it is not loosely pulled back, it hangs thinly at about middling length just below her shoulders. She is not a ravishing beauty, though good-looking enough. She is more of a tomboy type, who enjoys the company of coarse fisherman and dockhands over someone who spent their time talking of dresses and fabrics and the like. = Character History = Chora was born and raised in the city of Tear, capitol of Tear. She spent her childhood helping her father in the Fingers of the Dragon fishing. She is the eldest of four, a brother and two sisters. When her brother became old enough to help her father, Chora got a job on a river vessel that traded in ice peppers and furs to the north. The captain was an old family friend, so he was willing to take Chora on even though she still a girl in most people's eyes. The money was fair, and the voyage downriver always brought her back home by way of the River Erinin. She heard many tales in the Borderlands over a game of dice about the women who inhabited the mysterious and beautiful city that her ship always passed but never docked at. The Border men filled her head with stories of the glorious, regal Aes Sedai; powerful women who made it their life-long duty to battle the Shadow and to guide mankind through the ages. Her shipmates always told her later- some with fear in their voices, some with outright hate- to put Aes Sedai out of her head. They also told her darker stories, stories where the Aes Sedai weren’t the heroes, but the villains. She found herself staring with wonder and some trepidation at the city of Tar Valon the next time they passed. On the third such voyage up to the Borderlands, they were forced to stop in Tar Valon for repairs; the winter had been harsher than usual and they had taken damage along their hull from ice. By the end of the first week, Chora had explored up and down the winding avenues and broad streets of the city, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open most of the time. The White Tower always loomed above everything, and her curiosity grew as the days passed. Twice in that week, a woman would be journeying through the city, heeled by a dangerous looking man, -one of them had three!- and her presence would be followed by whispers of "Aes Sedai". The whispers held more awe than fear usually, and she found herself wondering again if maybe her shipmates might be wrong. Finally on the eighth day, Chora made her way to the Tower in the middle of the city as if attracted by a magnet, awe painted across her face. Before the day was through, she found herself tested, found to be able to channel, and clad in Novice whites. Enthusiasm and uncertainty battled throughout her at the new turn of events, but her letter home sounded as full of confidence as she always sounded as she told her parents of her new future with the White Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios